A Fine Life
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: "Spot frowned, stepped back, and muttered to Specs, 'Did ya hear that conversation' Specs shook his head. 'Unlike you, I give people privacy.' 'Shut up, this ain't a joke,' Spot hissed. 'Look, somethin' ain't linin' up about that kid's phone call.'" (One Shot) (Modern AU) (Warning for mentions of substance abuse) (I know Finch isn't Romeo's brother in canon, but oh well.)


**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for the recent lack of stories! I've had tech week, then opening night, then back to school...whew! Anyway, I'm returning with something pretty heavier than what I normally write. Um, I tried to make it as realistic as I could, but I don't have terribly too much experience with this sort of thing. This story tackles substance abuse, which, from my recent but fortunately small experience with it, I know it's truly awful to watch a loved one go through. If something like this is happening to you, tell someone. Even if it's not a loved one you live with, it's important to have someone to talk to about it, because it's truly jarring. Anywho...I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

 **Sidenote: If you have Instagram, I recently started an art account! I'm not a great artist, but you can follow if you want to see mediocre musical theatre character doodles! (There will be lots of Newsies; I always use Crutchie for warm-up sketches.)**

 **Sidenote #2: Look up "Positoovity" from The Little Mermaid. I believe modern-day Crutchie would enjoy that song very much, and that idea makes me very happy.**

* * *

Romeo wasn't sure how much more he could take. After what had to be the worst day in his already-awful week, he was trying to go anywhere but home. So, he stopped in the first coffee shop he laid his eyes on and was greeted with a boy who seemed to be there for the sole purpose of worsening his mood.

"...and I'll have whole-nah, soy milk; I'm on a health kick. Ah, who am I kiddin'? Make it whole milk, bud. Well, no. Maybe I should go for 2%. Whaddya think, Spot?"

"I think I'm going to punch you."

Romeo rolled his eyes up at the ceiling as he listened to the boy in front of him take about 5 million years to order his coffee. I mean, how many things could you add in one cappuccino, for goodness' sake? The barista, apparently named Spot, seemed just as amused as Romeo himself.

"I probably deserve it," The boy in front of him shrugged. "Now, uh, did I say what kind of cream I wanted?"

"Hurry it up!" Romeo blurted.

The boy glanced at Romeo, surprised. A smug smirk appeared on his face as he said, "Ooh, looks like I ain't just annoyin' you, Spot."

"That's 'cause you've taken 15 minutes to order a coffee, Race," Spot spat, glaring at the boy.

Race, still smirking, leaned on the counter. "Oh, alright. I'll end my order here. Surprise me with the cream."

"About time," Spot sighed, turning around.

"Hey, hey! I ain't done yet!" Race exclaimed. He stepped back and gave Romeo a pat on the back. "I'll buy this kid a drink, since I made him wait so long." Spot spun back around slowly, with the word "murder" practically written in his eyes. "I mean, it's only polite." Race added sheepishly.

"I freaking hate you," Spot deadpanned.

"That's his way of sayin' he loves me," Race told Romeo confidently. "Now, what can I get ya?"

"Uh, I can pay for my own drink, thanks," Romeo replied, feeling awkward.

"Hey, I'm tryin' to be nice, kid," Race grinned. "Help me out here. Now, uh, I'll bet you'll want a-"

"Plain coffee," Romeo cut him off before he could launch into another overly complicated order. "Just a regular... thing."

Spot raised his eyebrow. "A regular... thing?"

Romeo nodded. "Yeah, you know, just...coffee."

Spot nodded back slowly, the ghost of a smirk appearing on his face. "You ain't never ordered coffee before, huh?"

"Sure I have!" Romeo answered too quickly.

"Right then," Spot chuckled and called over his shoulder, "You heard him, Specs! One whatever-the-heck Race just ordered and one regular thing."

A boy with round glasses who stood at the coffee-maker behind Spot sighed. "You didn't write down Race's order?"

"No one has time for that," Spot grumbled. "Just throw together some random caffeinated crap for him."

"You know I can hear you," Race interjected. "Don't I deserve better than 'random caffeinated crap?'"

"Yes, I do, and no, you don't," Spot answered. "What you deserve is a good soakin'."

As Race pressed Spot's buttons further, that smug smirk on his face the whole time, Romeo slipped out of the line and sat himself down at the nearest table. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he closed his eyes and ignored it.

* * *

After Spot called out Race's order and purposefully messed up the name written on the cup as revenge ("Racecar, Spot? Really? We'se known each other how long and you wrote Racecar?" "Oops."), Romeo took his time nursing the "regular thing" he'd ordered. Spot watched curiously as Romeo tooke rare and small sips from his coffee, occasionally checking his constantly-buzzing phone-but never answering it- and making small talk with the people who came and went around him. (And sometimes offering to buy their coffee along with a cringe-worthy pick-up line, if they were cute.)

After what had to have been an hour and a half of sluggishly sipping the drink, Spot called out, "You don't like it or somethin'?"

Romeo glanced at the cup, then back at Spot, seemingly startled. "What? Uh, no, no, it's just fine."

Spot raised a doubtful eyebrow. "You ain't gonna hurt my feelings if ya don't like it, kid."

Romeo frowned. "It's fantastic." He responded flatly.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed again. He barely glanced at it before shutting it off.

Spot narrowed his eyes. "Looks like someone wants to talk to ya."

Romeo's frown grew deeper. "Well, I don't feel like talkin' to them."

Before Spot could point out all the small talk the younger boy had been making earlier, the phone buzzed again. "Whoever it is, they'se persistent."

Romeo sighed, his hand hovering over the phone.

"Oh, just pick it up," Spot groaned. "I'm sick of the buzzin', and they'se probably sick of you ignorin' them."

With a huff, Romeo snatched the phone and made his way to the corner of the room as he answered in a hushed voice, "What is it?"

Spot watched him curiously as he paced in the corner.

"Yeah, I know I ain't home," Romeo whispered heatedly. "...Look, I ain't leavin' you, calm down! I just need a breather, all right?...I'll be home tonight! By 8:00, I swear...I'se just sick of all the-the crap, all right?...No, I know you're-...Don't cut me off! I know you'se puttin' up with just as much as I-...would you let me finish?!... Look, can't I just have one afternoon without havin' to watch my step and watch your step and watch Dad's step?!...So, what, you're older?! If you're older, you should be so-so dependent on your little brother!...Okay, ya don't have to yell at me..." There was a lot of silence, Romeo's face dropping as he listened. After a good three minutes, his face looking quite broken by this point, he spoke up, "Look, I'se-I'se sorry for leavin' ya. I just wanted some peace. I'm at this coffee shop by my school if ya wanna meet me, then we can go to our house. Is that okay?...I love you, too. Bye."

With a sigh, he clicked off his phone and sat back down, resting his head in his hands. After a moment of that, he peeked through his fingers at Spot, who'd been carefully observing the whole time. "Whatcha starin' at?" Romeo grimaced.

Spot didn't answer his question. "You want me to top off your coffee?"

Romeo shok his head and replaced his head in his hands.

Spot frowned, stepped back, and muttered to Specs, "Did ya hear that conversation?"

Specs shook his head. "Unlike you, I give people privacy."

"Shut up, this ain't a joke," Spot hissed. "Look, somethin' ain't linin' up about that kid's phone call."

"What do you mean?" Specs asked, turning to look at Spot.

Spot sighed. "I mean, somethin' ain't right about this kid."

"Like what?" Specs questioned.

Soot shook his head. "I'm gonna call Race."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a tall boy with dark hair like Romeo's strode in and took a seat next to him. "Hey," He greeted tensely. "You ready?"

"Wait a hot second, Finch," Romeo grumbled. "I'm gonna tip the barista."

Finch sighed. "You think we got time to tip?"

"Hold your horses, geez!" Romeo snapped. "Look, he was puttin' up with this guy's lengthy order earlier, and I think he deserves a pretty penny, alright?"

Finch sighed again, but obliged, following Romeo up to the counter.

Just then, the front door bell rang, and in walked none other than Race. Romeo looked over his shoulder and frowned. "You?"

"That's not normally how ya greet someone who bought you a coffee," Race teased. "Who's with ya?"

"My brother, Finch," Romeo answered hesitantly.

Race walked up to Finch and held out his hand. "Racetrack Higgins, a pleasure!" He grinned. Then, placing his hands in his pockets, he continued, "So, where are you fellas goin' after this?"

"Uh, our house," Romeo replied in a mumble.

Race nodded. "Where do ya live?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Finch questioned.

"Calm down, I'm not stalkin' you!" Race chuckled. "Of course, that's what a stalker would say, isn't it?"

"Race isn't stealthy enough to be a stalker," Spot chimed in. "Trust me."

"Thanks for that, Spot," Race said flatly. "You're too kind."

"Well, you're as sweet as sugar," Spot replied sarcastically, grinning.

Race shook his head and grinned back before returning his gaze to Finch and Romeo. "Anyway, you guys live closeby?"

Romeo shrugged, looking at his feet. "Yeah. An apartment a few blocks away with our dad."

Race nodded. "Nice. What's your pop do?"

Finch stared at Race suspiciously. "He's unemployed. Why's it your business?"

Race held up his hands in innocence. "Sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve there. Spot's always tellin' me they'se always searchin' for employees here, though."

"He ain't exactly searchin' for jobs right now, but thanks," Finch replied less defensively. "Romeo just wanted to leave your friend a tip, then we'll be outta your way."

Race nodded. "Yeah, I'se pickin' Specs here, and we'se headin' to our home, too."

Specs waved and grinned at Finch and Romeo before walking up and giving them each a quick handshake.

Romeo glanced from Specs to Race, taking in their drastically different appearances. "You're, uh, related?"

Specs shrugged. "Not by blood. But, we'se livin' in the same foster home. Spot lives in one further off, down in Brooklyn, but he and Race used to live together. It's a nice place we got as far as group homes go, and Kloppman's always takin' in boys from bad places and such."

Romeo's face suddenly paled. "Wait, wait, wait, I know what this is." Pointing an accusatory finger at Spot, he almost growled, "I knew you was listenin' in on my conversation earlier, I know what you'se tryin' to do! Look, you don't know nothin' about our lives. We got a home, we got a dad, we're livin' a fine life, so you can mind your own beeswax!"

Spot sighed and began uncharacteristically patiently, "Look, I know what this is like. My pop took off when I was little, my ma took pills she shouldn't have-"

"Our life is not your business!" Romeo cut him off.

Finch set his hand on Romeo's shoulder. "Shh, calm down. He's just tryin' to help, but we don't need charity, thanks."

"And I ain't tryin' to give you charity," Spot replied. "I ain't a fan of charity myself, none of us are. We'se just tryin' to give you a better chance. It sucks when parents aren't all there, we all know that. And, yeah, my situation ain't perfect, it's far from it, but it's better than what I had."

Finch let out a shuddering sigh. "Our dad drinks."

Romeo nodded meekly and whispered, "A lot."

Spot nodded. "That sucks. Look, why don't you spend the night at Specs and Race's place?"

Finch began to shake his head before Race cut in, "You're just friends from school right now, stayin' over for fun. Is that okay?"

Finch and Romeo glanced at each other hesitantly.

"You'll love Jack," Specs offered. "He's the oldest of us, 17. We'se all 16. You are?"

"15," Finch said quietly. "Romeo's 13."

Specs nodded and smiled softly. "Crutchie just turned 15, he's real nice. You'll make friends with him right away. Then, there's Albert and Jojo, they always like meetin' new people. Maybe you'll even see Davey and Les, our neighbors. They're cool."

Race laughed. "No, Davey's a nerd, like you."

Specs stuck his tounge out at Race as Romeo laughed quietly. "They all sound nice," Romeo said meekly.

"It's gettin' dark," Spot noted. "You'se goin' with 'em?"

Finch glanced at Specs and Race before slowly nodding. "Yeah."

Specs smiled. "Glad to have you."


End file.
